


Dirty Talk {{KO X Ratchet}}

by orphan_account



Series: Transhomers and Chocolate [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KnockOut and ratchet have some Phone sex -Transformers verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk {{KO X Ratchet}}

"How's my Naughty Nurse?" A voice purred In the medic's comm-Link

The medic,  sighed "Not today Knockout.'

Knockout' pouted, "'Aww C'mon!"

"No i have lots of work Knockout" Ratchet shouted threw the comm-link

Knockout sighed "Alright alright, jeez i just wanted some special lovin' from my Sexy medic "

Ratchet Hesitated 

"Alright, fine"

Knockout grinned "ya won't regret it Sweetcakes"

\-----

"Mmm, Ratchet i bet yer wet right now,"

Ratchet hummed, placing a servo on his spike, rubbing it up and down as lube spilled from him. 

"C'mon now sweets, I'm almost overload"

Ratchet smirked "Does you're boss know anything about this?"

"Mmm, no..." Knockout purred

"Oh..Naughty aren't we?" 

"Most definitely. .."

\----

"Ooo...ooooh!" Knockout muffled a moan from his vocals 

"K...k-knockout..." ratchet moaned overload almost hitting him. 

"Oh baby..." knockout yelled

"Oh knockout..." ratchet purred 

"Mm mm. ....."

Overload hit them, 

Causing relief in both bots

"I think i have to clean up." Ratchet murmured looking at his mess on the desk. 

"Mmm, same..,See you later sexy.."Knockout purred.

Ratchet sighed "Kinky bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Well....its a start


End file.
